


What a Face

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Glasses, M/M, Pining, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple, glasses!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’ll never pull this off if you don’t stop making that stupid face!"</p><p>"That’s just my face!"</p><p>"No, it’s being weirder than usual."</p><p><i>“‘IT’S’?”</i><br/>--<br/>Here he was 3 hours away from home, no backup to speak of, pretending to be in love with Derek and trying to act like a newly wed couple, just so that they could spy on two women who they suspected were actually witches trying to muscle their way into Beacon Hills. Except he wasn’t really pretending on the being in love part which made every little coupley act of theirs murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Face

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this fanart made by Julie](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/54516008208). unbetaed.

For starters, Stiles doesn’t understand why  _he_ wound up in this position in the first place. After all, wouldn’t it be better for someone like Erica or any other girl!, to pretend to be Derek’s spouse instead of him?  _'Why me?'_  he silently asked the pretty light fixtures dangling overhead. _'What'd I do to deserve this torture.'_  Torture might have been too harsh a word to use but that’s what it was.   
  


Here he was 3 hours away from home, no backup to speak of, pretending to be in love with Derek and  _trying_ to act like a newly wed couple, just so that they could spy on two women who they suspected were actually witches trying to muscle their way into Beacon Hills. Except he wasn’t really pretending on the being in love part which made every little coupley act of theirs murder.  
  


On the subject of murder, Stiles snuck a glance over at Derek and decided that Lydia simply had to die for suggesting glasses to be the alpha’s disguise. This was real life! And Derek was no Clark Kent! How on Earth were glasses supposed to act like a suitable disguise, Stiles had no clue. And when he had started to argue that, Lydia had given him a look so scathing that Stiles had  _felt_ his balls whimper and try to hide behind his kidneys.  
  


But yeah. Glasses. They were evil and making Stiles’ stomach do nervous flips that only happened when Derek was being stupidly attractive. Which was practically every second day. You’d think that he’d have gotten used to Derek being Derek but nope. Instead of focusing on how the glasses made the alpha look roughly 8.5 times more attractive than normal, Stiles casually leaned back on the sofa and murmured, “We’ll never pull this off if you keep making that stupid face.”  
  


Said stupid(ly attractive) face turned towards him, eyebrows dipping down into a dangerous V that made Stiles want to poke the deep lines between them. Honestly, why wasn’t Derek getting with the program? They had to present a united front as a happily married couple! And there was no way to do that when Derek kept opting to  _glare_ at everyone and anyone who’d come over to talk to them.  
  


On the upside, Stiles mused as he watched Derek get ready to reply, at least we don’t have to listen to anymore kitten stories. The couple down the hall had sat with them this morning and told them one kitten anecdote after another until Stiles was genuinely tired. Who knew that there was a limit to cute stories about fluffy kittens? He sure as hell hadn’t.  
  


"That’s just my face." Derek replied, leaning back against the sofa arm. Stiles couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the other man. If he hadn’t been witness to the dazzling smile that Derek had used to put a whammy on that Deputy a few years ago, he’d have actually believed him.  
  


So he simply harrumphed and tried to poke the older man into submission. “No.” Stiles insisted, bracing himself on one hand in the space between them before he gave Derek another poke right in the middle of his chest. “It’s being weirder than usual.”  
  


Stiles figured that the chances of him being maimed or worse by an irrate alpha werewolf went down to under 10 percent because they were in the main living room and surrounded by chattering couples. But 10 percent wasn’t zero percent. He yepled when Derek’s hand gripped his plaid shirt and yanked him in with a hissed, “ _It’s_? That’s my face you’re talking about!”  
  


"And it’s a great face!" Stiles replied without thinking, trying  _oh so_ very hard to not think about how Derek’s raised knee was pressing into his stomach and how close it was to his crotch. And had he mentioned his extreme proximity to Derek’s idiotically pretty eyes and cute teeth that he wanted to trace with his tongue?  
  


A quiet tittering laugh behind them made Stiles look up, Derek turning around to look behind him. The owner of the B&B had a hand up to her mouth, trying but failing to hide her smile. “Ah young love.” She said to no one in particular, watery blue eyes twinkling. “You remind me of how Herman and I used to be when we first met.”  
  


Stiles looked at Derek and tried not to laugh (or feel just a tiny bit hurt) at how appalled and shocked the older man looked. Instead, he chose to press himself all the way against Derek’s side, all but flopping over against his chest with a hopefully sappy grin. “That’s us! Happy, young and in love.”  
  


"Dumb too." Derek muttered against Stiles hair, stomach twitching when Stiles discreetly (and with great force) poked the older man in his abs. Only to frown harder when his finger began to ache. Stupid muscles.  
  



End file.
